seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paula Toulouse
Introduction Paula Toulouse (ポーラトゥールーズ, Pōrato~ūrūzu) is the navigator and doctor of the Goodman Pirates. She was once the assistant to former Marine Doctor Melissa Barnabus, before she left her after Dr. Barnabus went insane and became a psychotic pirate captain. She hopes to one day learn to cure all known mental diseases, especially the one that corrupted the mind of her former superior. Appearance In terms of looks, she is by far the most unique out of her colleagues. You see, she isn't human; she isn't a Mermaid, Fishman, not even a Skypeian! In truth, she is a new race that was discovered in the New World shortly after Luffy's coronation into becoming the King of Pirates called the Aviators. To put it simply, they're a half-bird, half-human species that can fly and communicate with birds in a similar manner as Fishmen do with fish. In Paula's case, she is a scarlet macaw Aviator, with bright red feathers on her arms, sharp, black fingernails, orange and black eyes, red lips, and talon-like toes. She has no beak, but that's to be expected from female Aviators. In terms of clothing, she usually wears a rainbow-colored tank top with brown khakis, and a lab coat when tasked with major medical operations. She doesn't wear shoes, because like with a great deal of Aviators, their talon toenails pierce through most footware. Personality Paula is smart, beautiful to most, and kind of a dork when it comes to medical knowledge. She's similar to your stereotypical scientist found in the movies, in that she's a bit of a goof when it comes to most physical activities, but also is rather useful when it comes to knowing what's the best course of action when curing a patient. Though most of her clumsiness comes from a lack of hand-eye coordination when she walks; i.e. Her talons can sometimes trip her up. But her heart is usually in the right place, and is usually the first to forgive those who want to mend their past ways. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Despite the parallels between Fishmen and Aviators, there's one major thing that differs the two; where Fishmen have their karate moves, Aviators can control the winds for attacks (though said control is often very limited depending on what kind of bird he/she is). In the case of Paula, she can shoot what's called a "Wind Orb" at opponents; this move can knock an individual over like a bowling pin. And when things get tight, she can either flap her wings to blow enemies back, or slash them with her feet and hands. Agility In terms of speed, Paula is by far the fastest of the crew; mainly due to her hollow bones and ability to fly faster than most people can run. She can dodge most attacks (notably bullets and cannonballs) with ease, and can jump out of enemy fire very quickly. Endurance Despite her speed, she's also by far the weakest of the team roster; mostly due to her inexperience in the field. She rarely attacked people before becoming a pirate, and she has a long way to go before she's near the others' levels of strength. But she can hold her own in a fight for a bit, at least long enough to flee and tell her friends what impending danger lies ahead. Weapons She doesn't really have weapons to speak of, relying instead on thinking instead of acting for most situations. At least, as of now; time can give people the strangest things to help them survive in this world... Relationships Crew Goodman Pirates Family Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Former Marine Doctor/Turned Captain of the Madness Pirates) Allies/ Friends Captain Mercury Goodman (Goodman Pirates Captain) Lisa Armstrong (Musician/Demolitions Expert) Vincenzo Baradelli (Helmsman) Louis W. Lovelace (Guru/Advisor) Enemies Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Former Marine Doctor/Turned Captain of the Madness Pirates) Captain Vicerous Morgue (Captain of the Morgue Pirates) Other History Much like with Fishmen, Aviators are often trafficked for their offspring to nobles that can pay the big prices. In Paula's case, her egg was taken shortly after her mother was, and the two were separated. When the Marines started to crack down on this venture, her egg was taken and saved by one Dr. Melissa Barnabus. She took care of Paula like she was her own flesh and blood for twenty years. During this time, Melissa began studying mental illnesses, and taught Paula the symptoms of those afflicted. Things went well, until a mysterious man came into the Marine Base and a flash of light overcame Melissa. Thankfully, Paula was running an errand while she was out, but the damage was done. Slowly, but surely, Melissa's mind started to go. It was like nothing Paula had ever seen. She tried everything to cure whom was essentially her mother, but it was of little use. By the time the Goodman Pirates showed up, Melissa seemed on the verge of snapping. And roughly a few days into their stay in Mixtropolis, she did! It was then that the mysterious man reappeared and took her away. As it turns out, the man was a second-in-command to a gang called the Madness Pirates; a foul group that corrupt their to-be recruits until they're insane, homicidal shells of their former selves! To say the least, Paula was devastated; her only family figure was taken by sociopathic monsters! But after some talking down, Mercury convinced her to fight save the city from ending up like the formerly good doctor. After defeating this mysterious madman, and the now-deranged Captain Barnabus, the crew was arrested, the man escaped, and Melissa was taken to an emergency ward to try and cure her. Paula, with nowhere else to turn to, and too saddened by what happened in the city to stay, she joined the Goodman Pirates in the hopes of escaping her sorrows. Or at least, that was her original plan, until Mercury and Lisa convinced her to join them to find a cure for what the Madness Pirates did to her mentor and mother. Not to mention hunt down the man who caused this insanity to begin with! Character Design Her inspiration was partly from Pit in Kid Icarus Uprising; in that she is a winged character that tries her hardest to fight for what's right and hopes to save her former superior and mother from herself before it's too late. Other notable inspiration is that of Dinah Shore in terms of voice. For those not in the know, she was one of the fabled Andrew Sisters, a trio of female singers that were popular in the 40s and 50s, but Dinah herself was great as a solo act. Oh, and for those of you wondering, don't worry, there're plenty more Aviators where she came from, and we'll be running into them on their journey. Major Battles Goodman Pirates vs Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Captain Vicerous Morgue (Won) Quotes "For what you did to my mother, I'll NEVER forgive you, son of a bitch!"-Paula Toulouse vs. the mysterious second in command of the Madness Pirates Trivia The Aviators were meant to be the counter-point to the Fishmen; rival tribes that formed many millions of years before humans evolved. This was a part of the True History lost courtesy of the World Government Paula, no big surprise, loves to eat nuts (walnuts and coconuts especially), and despises any bitter food. In her attempts to keep the crew healthy, she makes homemade clay vitamin tablets designed to keep minerals up with the crew. Despite her talons, she's surprisingly good at playing the harp. So much so that some say her melodies can even teach Skypeians a thing or two. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Louis_W._Lovelace http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Vincenzo_Baradelli http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury_Goodman http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Armstrong External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Goodman Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Former Marine Category:Aviator Category:Former Mixtropolis Resident